


Pets

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow, how can someone how so many pet’s?"<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

“Wow, how can someone how so many pet’s?"

“Well, my mom just kinda collects them.” Yuya said. He bent over and picked up the fat white cat that was sitting by his feet and held him up to Yuto’s face.

“Say hello To Core, Yuto!” He said with a smile. Yuto sat back a little surprised but then carefully started to scratch the cat's head.

“Heh, hello kitty.” He said, playing along with the other’s game. Core let out a deep meow making Yuto jump a little.

“He says Hi back!” Yuya said happily. 


End file.
